


Why wouldn't Sensei tell me?

by JaqenH3



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqenH3/pseuds/JaqenH3
Summary: Cobra Kai Season 2, Chapter 3Very Short Story.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Why wouldn't Sensei tell me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenKay/gifts).



**WHY WOULDN'T SENSEI TELL ME?**

_**Cobra Kai fanfiction** _

Miguel was hurt that Sensei yelled at him. Miguel was hurt that Sensei made him clean the mats. Miguel was still confused as to what the message and difference was in terms of "no mercy" and "honor". However, Miguel did want to be better than Sensei ever was if Sensei believed that was even possible. He was proud that Sensei believed in him--even if he didn't fully understand the message yet, but now he didn't know if that was even true anymore. 

Miguel was still hurt that he was no longer with Samantha, and even more hurt that Samantha would not even talk to him. Miguel still had feelings for Samantha even if she hated him. However, the thing that hurt Miguel the most was that Sensei Johnny Lawrence did not trust him enough to tell him that he had a son.

After all the things they had been through, Miguel thought that Sensei Johnny Lawrence had complete trust in him. Miguel was Sensei's first student in Cobra Kai Karate. Miguel was Sensei's top student in Cobra Kai Karate. They were neighbors. Miguel's mom and Yaya fed Johnny. Sensei Johnny Lawrence was Miguel's Karate Sensei, mentor, big brother, uncle and best friend. Although Miguel would never say it out loud, and in fact Miguel was afraid to say it, but Sensei Lawrence was like Miguel's dad--the closest thing to a dad that Miguel ever had. Miguel never knew his dad and while he never said it to anybody, he considered Sensei Lawrence the closest thing to a dad as he ever knew.

Miguel would never say it to his Sensei, and Sensei Lawrence would probably say it was gay if he did, but Miguel loved Johnny as much as he loved his Mom and Yaya. Miguel loved Johnny. Johnny was family to Miguel. Miguel was loyal to Sensei Lawrence, and would never betray him. Miguel tried to emulate Sensei Lawrence in his taste in music, in watching 80s movies, liking old school American muscle cars, and even in some of his phrases and beliefs--but Miguel's own personality was still different, and tempered by his mother and grandmother's character, and their Catholic Faith, and growing up in a different era. 

Miguel knew that even if Sensei Lawrence would never say it out loud, that Sensei Lawrence loved Miguel. Miguel knew that Sensei Lawrence was loyal to him and would always have his back. There was a mutual loyalty and affection. Sensei Lawrence listened to him and they helped each other. They were close. Sensei Lawrence relied on Miguel. Sensei Lawrence confided in Miguel. Nobody had access to Sensei like Miguel. Nobody could come into the inner office without knocking except Miguel. 

What Miguel couldn't understand was why Sensei Lawrence would not trust him with the fact that he had a son? "Why wouldn't Sensei tell me?" Miguel thought to himself. "Why wouldn't Sensei trust me?" Miguel thought. 

Miguel forgot about getting yelled at and cleaning mats. Miguel even forgot about Samantha. Miguel could not even think about Samantha, teenage and puppy love, lust, or romance, nor anything else. All Miguel could think about is how Sensei Johnny Lawrence did not trust him. How Sensei Johnny Lawrence did not tell Miguel that he had a son. How Sensei Lawrence did not tell him that Robby Keene was his son. Although Miguel still did not like Robby Keene, it was not that Robby Keene was Sensei's son (although that was terrible too Miguel thought to himself), it was that Sensei Lawrence did not even tell him that he had a son. It hurt Miguel so much he thought he was going to be sick. Miguel almost cried, but stopped himself because he knew only pussies cried--but he could not even get angry like he did about Samantha cheating on him with Robby. Miguel was devastated over Sensei's lack of trust in him. Miguel was so hurt he ached inside. Miguel was filled with self doubt and emotional pain, and he could not even bring himself to ask Sensei Lawrence another question. He put his head down, and was resigned to being mentally tormented in silence. Miguel was sick to his stomach, and did not want to talk to anybody during the rest of practice, he cleaned the mats, and walked home after practice in silence. Miguel barely noticed that Sensei Kreese's eagle eyes were watching him closely in his depressed state. He could not even eat when he got home. 

"Why wouldn't Sensei trust me? Why wouldn't Sensei tell me he had a son" Miguel kept on repeating the same questions to himself in his mind. It was like the same questions were on mental repeat. "Why wouldn't Sensei tell me?" 


End file.
